<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe In by TheCandyMarwhal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485899">Breathe In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCandyMarwhal/pseuds/TheCandyMarwhal'>TheCandyMarwhal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just mostly more of my Hound headcanon, No angst this time you guys, Other, i did it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCandyMarwhal/pseuds/TheCandyMarwhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathe in.</p><p>Breathe out. </p><p>In again. </p><p>Adjust your fingers.</p><p>Pull to your cheek.</p><p>Aim.</p><p>Fire.</p><p>Should be simple... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ungur - Young One<br/>félagi - Companion<br/>Myrkur - Dark<br/>Að kalla á styrk náttúrunnar - Calling upon nature's strength<br/>litla mús - Little mouse<br/>fréttaritari - reporter ( Basically )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adjust your fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pull to your cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrow whooshed through the air, hitting the target just outside the bullseye, and the teenager groaned in frustration, lowering the bow and huffing as they turned to their uncle. “I missed it again.” They huffed, pushing up their goggles and blinking at the light from the sun, shaking their head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artur let out a chuckle from where he sat behind them, sharpening his ax carefully. “You did not miss, child. You hit the target well enough.” He gestured with his sharpening stone at the target. “You missed by a few centimeters, Issi. That is expected. You have not shot a bow in a while.” He sighed as he watched their shoulders droop, and he stood, grunting a little and then walking to them, placing a gentle hand on their shoulder. “It is alright. Truly. You can see better now than you could, but it is not perfect. Your mother spoke of having the same problems as a child, but she overcame her trials. You will too-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I cannot be a hunter if I cannot see, Uncle!” They exclaimed, pulling away from him and taking a few steps to emphasize their point. “Ingólfur does not have this problem, his eyes are fine! He does not suddenly…” They waved their hand slightly, “Get consumed by heat and drive to hunt, his vision does not leave him, he can see in colors all the time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not get told he is descended from Hel, just because our mother was different.” They turned back to their uncle, sunlight making their right eye glisten like ice crystals, and their left eye gleam like blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artur watched them for a moment, before taking his bow from his shoulder, loaded the bow, aimed, and fired, the arrow hitting just beside the younger’s. It still wasn’t in the center. “Do you see?” He remarked softly. “I am forty winters older than you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ungur </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I still miss. You had an accident and your eyes had to recover. They are still recovering. It is expected that you will miss.” He sighed, then stepped forward and turned them to face him again. “You are brave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>félagi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You will overcome this. Try again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Issi looked at him for a long moment, before taking an arrow from their quiver, loading it into the bow and pulling it up, taking a deep breath, and aiming very carefully. They looked away for a moment, shaking their head slightly before correcting their aim again, exhaling, and firing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrow didn’t hit the bullseye, but it did split the arrow they had originally shot down the center, and that made the young hunter took a step back, eyes wide in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artur let out a booming laugh and kind of smacked them on the shoulder. “There, you see? It may not be the center target, but you can hit your shots. Just keep practicing and all will be well.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They smiled slightly but still didn’t look convinced. “I will, Uncle. I will,” They promised softly, looking up to the sky before back to their uncle. “But you cannot spend your day with me. You have duties to attend to. Go. I will be fine.” They shouldered their bow, and kind of rested back on their feet, more relaxed now as they watched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artur scanned his brother’s child as if assessing they were really going to be fine, before he nodded, and pointed to his raven. “Send</span>
  <em>
    <span> Myrkur </span>
  </em>
  <span>if problems arise.” He requested, the bird ruffling her feathers and letting out a low croak. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Issi laughed slightly. “I will. Now, go.” They teased, earning some grumbles from their uncle as he headed away. They turned back to the target, then sighed softly and stepped forward, carefully wiggling the arrows from the target, sighing at the one that was split but… it was a sign, they supposed. As their uncle had said, at least they hit the target. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went back to their position, away from the target and gazing at it for a moment before they pulled their bow from their shoulder, taking the arrow from their quiver and loading it, pulling the string back with their right hand before they paused, eyes gazing down the string before they relaxed their stance, gazing at the bow and arrow before pulling the arrow off the string, switching the wood of the bow to their right hand, taking the arrow in their left and placing iit on the string. They smiled slightly, inhaled, and then exhaled, pulling the string back to their cheek. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Að kalla á styrk náttúrunnar.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They breathed, their left eye suddenly brightening with red light and faint sparks of electricity, and they let the arrow fly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And they hit their mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aim higher,</span>
  <em>
    <span> litla mús.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bloodhound instructed softly, placing their hand carefully over the girl’s as she looked in front of them at the hay bale. “You do not want to hit the ground.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The girl grumbled before she looked up to her parent with sparkling blue eyes and blowing loose strands of blonde hair from her face. “Mabbie.” She complained, “I have done archery before. It’s been a while and it wasn’t with… an actual bow, but I’ve done it. Just let me try, and then you can teach me, okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hound looked at their daughter for a moment before they chuckled and raised their hands, “Very well, Grace. Go ahead and try, but do not blame me if you miss.” They teased her softly, going to sit on the picnic table outside their small cabin. They had on fingerless gloves, a tank top, and loose cargo pants, perfect for the teaching they had to do today. Their hair was shorter than their daughter's, shaved on the sides but longer on the top and in the back, and instead of the pale blonde it had been growing up, it was pure white now, fluttering in the breeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace smiled and turned back to the target, looking at the painted hay bale for a moment before raising her bow, one she’d watched Hound make for her, carefully positioned her arrow on the string and fired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the arrow didn’t hit the ground, it hit the very corner of the bale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Grace laughed and let out a little jump, looking back to her parent with an excited smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hound was smiling, leaning back against the table, and when their daughter turned to them, they were smiling, looking pleased, “Well done, sweet one.” They praised softly, “Fire again, you must practice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She nodded, carefully loading her bow again, fumbling a little bit with it this time and muttering under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when the tracker leaned forward, elbows braced on their knees. “Grace.” They started softly, “When you were a child, did Volstagg and Elara… teach you different ways that did not feel correct? Like when you started to draw or write, did they correct you?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The child was quiet for a moment before she unloaded the bow and put the arrow back in her quiver, walking over to sit on the seat of the picnic table beside her parent. “They did.” She admitted softly, “They’d take the markers and brushes from my left hand and put it in my right, trying to teach me to use it, and I can it’s just…” She waved her left hand a little. “Bad. It’s why my handwriting is readable but not great for my age” She shrugged slightly. “I’m used to it now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hound nodded slowly, gazing at their hands for a moment before back to her. “I was also taught to use my right hand instead of my left, at least once I lived with my uncle and brother. My parents accepted that I was left-handed. The old ways… were less forgiving. So I adapted. I still use my right hand mostly now, but that is more habit than anything else.” They sighed softly, “But that will change with you. Would you like to learn to shoot with your left hand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grace nodded slightly, smiling a little. “I would.” She answered simply, “But in a little while. Can I ask a question first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chuckled softly and leaned back, using their hands as a brace as they looked to the sky, “Of course, my child. Ask away.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“When can I meet the other legends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused at that, continuing to stare at the sky for a moment before turning their eyes to their daughter, “That… is a fair question.” They admitted softly, “And one I am afraid I cannot answer right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, Mabbie?” She asked softly, “I’ve been here for a few months, and you’ll have to go back to the games soon. I don’t… want to be away from you anymore. I just got you.” She shifted slightly, leaning on Hound’s legs. “Just… think about it? They’re probably too wary of you to really think about trying to hurt me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hound moved forward and gently pushed Grace away from their legs so they could slide down to the seat and bring their daughter into a close hug. “It is not the other legends I am worried about, </span>
  <em>
    <span>litla mús</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is… more than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it, Mabbie? Maybe I can help!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A small laugh. “Sometimes, you remind me so much of your father, even though you never met him.” They murmured fondly, pushing her hair out of her face before sighing softly. “It is the fact I gave you to those I trusted when it was unsafe for you to stay with me. And they changed everything about their lives to keep you from me, you know this. Even though I have found you and they-” Hound paused at this, choosing their words carefully,” Agreed, should word get out, they could start something… giant, which would put us both in danger. If I bring you with me, it could lead to some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fréttaritari </span>
  </em>
  <span>finding and sharing that information, or the fact you exist.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Grace was quiet. “What about… someone you trusted? The legend you trusted the most?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hound hesitated for a moment, “That… is an option, but it would take longer than you think, dear one.” They finally replied softly, “I am afraid I am… very afraid of losing you again. I do not know anyone well enough to trust them with the knowledge of knowing about you.” Among other things, but their daughter did not need to worry about that now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was smirking slightly, “Well… I know </span>
  <b>one</b>
  <span> legend you trust.” She teased slightly, “I’ve seen you mess with them in press conferences and in games.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They huffed, looking away from her. “I thought you had not watched the games?” They replied with a question of their own, a brow raised as they purposefully kept their gaze away from her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I don’t watch the combat, just the conversations cameras catch.” She wiggled away from her parent, “And I know you like-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hush!” Hound interrupted, but they were smiling, “You are so eager, child. Some things take time and patience. We have a few months to go until I return to the games. Nothing would happen before then.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Grace whined, “Do you not hang out with them during the offseason, Mabbie?” She complained, “You can’t just stay here the </span>
  <b>whole</b>
  <span> break, you’d go insane.” She crossed her arms as she slid to the end of the bench to watch them, pouting a little. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It is not like I am alone.” They replied, amused by her irritation. “I have you now, and before that I had Artur.” The raven seemed to be summoned by his name, and he fluttered down towards Hound, who held up their arm without a second thought, letting him land and then hop to their shoulder. Artur clacked his beak softly, making a little warble and nibbling at their ear before he was satisfied with the interaction and fluttered off to the trees again. “See? I was not alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child rolled her eyes, “But he’s not a person. And I’m not an adult. You need friends, Mabbie. Proper, not bird, adult friends.” She announced, “It’d be better for you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hound smiled slightly. “Perhaps you are right.” They agreed after a moment. “I shall… think about it. But for now; I believe we have an archery lesson. Come!” They jumped to their feet, and then looked to their daughter, “Unless of course, you’d like to go back to translating myths?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned a frantic, “No!” before Grace was scrambling back into position, looking very attentive, and making Bloodhound laugh harder than they had in months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps their daughter was right. Maybe after all these years, it was time for them to open up again, and let people back into their life, into their heart. After all, it surely could not turn out like the last time. That was simply… circumstances beyond their control, beyond anyone’s control but the Allfather’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those choices, however, were for another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, they needed to focus on their daughter, to focus on making sure that they were a good parent. Or at least… a better parent than they had been the last ten years. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to kittysmith ( pls go check out her works omg they're the best ) for coming up with Mabbie and saying it was okay for me to use it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>